


Waking Up

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up beside Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Waking up beside Garak was a special thing for Julian. Seeing the secretive tailor and/or spy with a serious case of bed head and sleep gunk in the corner of his eye somehow did nothing to bring the mystery down to earth. In a way it only deepened the feeling that there were endless facets yet to explore about his lover.  
  
He felt very privileged being allowed into the private sphere of someone so guarded and savored every second of the morning before Elim woke up, his wonder only increasing when the blue eyes opened and met his own.


End file.
